


heart of a cheataing blonde

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happans when Naruto finds out his girl friend as been cheating on him? will his room mate pick up the pices of his hart and shell of his former self? naru xino then naru x saku two one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cheating heart of a blonde

Disclaimer : I Mr. Grim Jaw don't own Naruto it belongs to Mr. Kishimoto he makes all the money I am doing this because I love to write. Any other anime,manga or music belong to their owners and places/ store belong to the founders of those places I don't own nothing.

Chapter 1 the blonde duo

Naruto and Ino were at the mall hanging out and being all lovey dovey and making fun of outcasts, geeks,and book warms going by.

Naruto felt a ping of pain because he was one of them, but he did it to satisfy his blonde angel and to keep her it made him vomit in his mouth.

Ino had a short purple shirt on reviling her stomach and her curves, she was every man's dream girl she had golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes a good figure and she had purple short shorts on that showed off her long legs.

Naruto had a orange shirt on with blue jeans Ino then saw a pink bluer go by and she yelled, "HEY PINKIE WHAT YOU GOT?" she ran to Sakura and grabbed her shopping bags as the continents of the bags fell it was a bunch of books sailor moon manga, bleach, and some anime like dragon ball and yu yu hakusho dvds and video games fell on the ground.

Then Ino began to laugh"hahahaa-you're a loser you little book warm god what a nerd!" she yelled out so other people can hear her, Sakura's face turned the color of her hair out of embarrassment and anger she replied " you stuck up little bitch!" Naruto's heart ached and sank for the pinkie he was going to help her pick up her stuff.

But Ino stuck her hand out blocking his way she then drag him back to the table they wear siting at out the corner of his eye he saw the pink haired beauty pick up her stuff franticly as she was crying at the same time she picked up her stuff and ran to her dorm at the college .

Ino than giggle ou of enjoyment and pleasure at the pinkie's and the other outcasts suffering, she than said" it's good to be on top!" Naruto than said "yeah princess it is" but he truly felt bad for the people he related to.

His voice said enjoyment but he had a sad expression on his face he could tell that girl was nice and kind but why did Ino treat her like filth? He then turns around and kissed his blonde angel passionately, as they left the mall for the leaf college.

Naruto kissed his angel one last time before leaving he than turns his door knob, his door opens he notice's its dark so he turns on the lights to see his roommate for this year was none other than the pinkie that Ino embarrassed earlier.

In her bed crying, "why are you here your the guy from earlier?" She than gave a huff and turned her head closed her eyes as she stuck her nose in the air.

Naruto than replied "I am just like you," he told her quietly "you are?" The pinkie said with a growl in her voice "than prove it!" She then asked Naruto who won the dark tournament in Yu yu Hakusho? Naruto then answered "yusuke urameshi did".

Then the Pinkies face lightened up with a smile as she said, "well hello than my Name is Sakura Haruno" Naruto than smiled a bright smile as he said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

Sakura got off the bed sticking her hand out to shake his hand after they greated and got comfortable with one another they started watching code geass, Naruto cell started to ring about five minutes into the first episode.

It was Ino Naruto picked up and answered "yes Ino? "He heard a big huff from his angel "where are you Naruto? " Naruto then said "I am hanging with my roommate I will be there in a minute."

"ok" ino answered back Naruto than turned to Sakura and said "I'm sorry Sakura I have to go see my girlfriend for dinner and sorry about earlier I truely am."He told her his voice sounding sad, "its ok Naruto I know you tried to help me with my stuff but your angel wouldn't let you so its ok." Sakura told him with a small smile on her face that didn't quit reach her eyes.

Naruto meet Ino in the cafeteria for dinner "where were you at Naruto?!" she shrieked and everyone in the room turned around to stare at them Naruto than said "I was in my dorm with my roommate."

"Oh yeah? "Ino said" is your roommate male or female?" she questioned him a bit annoyance in her voice "female "Naruto said a bit nervous.

Naruto started to eat his dinner with Ino finishing up with her he than grabbed food for Sakura, Naruto than bought back the dinner for Sakura. He entered the room and handed her, her food she than said with a smile still not reaching her eyes."Ah- thank you Naruto, "Naruto then sat down and noticed Sakura was reading Moby dick "like the classics do you?" He questioned her with a smile on his tan face.

"Yes I do." Sakura said with a smile on her lips then she began eating her soup and crackers, Naruto than said" sorry about Ino".

Sakura looked at him a frown on her face and asked "She's your girlfriend right?"Naruto nodded and replyed "Yeah" Naruto responded "she's very pretty but stuck up she's my gal but she was hard to get it took me half of high school" Naruto told Sakura.

After their little talk Naruto and Sakura went to their separate beds for the night to get ready for their school day.

The next day.

Naruto and Sakura woke up and got our of bed Naruto than told Sakura he would meet her at the cafeteria she nodded her head to reply and he left.

Naruto went to Ino's dorm room and knocked a red head opened the door and Naruto answered "hey cousin "Ino than came out she had a blue shirt with black jeans on she looked great in it.

"Hey babe!" she screeched while hugging him. They than left for Ino's locker Naruto than said "I will meet you at the table with my roommate ok" "ok honey" Ino answered quickly a bit to quick for him but he than shrugged and left.

He got his tray and food looking around he found Sakura he walked over and sat across from her and asked how the grub was? Sakura replied "its decent not as good as homemade but still eatable." She laughed a little at her statement.

Ino came to the table and sat right next to Naruto than had a disgusted look on her face "hey pinkie" she said with venom in her voice she than knew that was Naruto roommate.

Sakura had a sour expression on her face she then ignored her Naruto could tell she had a strong will Naruto then said "INO STOP!" Ino had a shocked appearance on her face she then slipped Sakura a poster for a party that night.

Sakura took it and thanked Ino for inviting her, than Ino left and a delightful idea came to mind to embarrass and hurt Sakura's status she left with a smirk on her lips.

{That night}

Sakura had blue jeans on and a tight yellow tank top with a white t shirt under the yellow top Naruto had a shirt with a dragon on it and blue jean pants.

They locked their dormroom and left for the party, they arrived at the party Ino ran and hugged Naruto,as Sakura just ignored her.

Ino than gave Sakura a drink, she than took a sip it was a strong tasting drink she knew it was beer but drank it any way a few minutes later Sakura started dancing, sing and talking with people she never would have before without the help of the beer.

{An hour later]

After two beers Sakura was stumbling and laughing at nothing, Ino went beside her and held her up "do you want to laydown "? Sakura nodded her head yes Ino than laid Sakura in a bed.

Ino got everybody to gather around the bed while Sakura passed out Ino took Sakuras close off and she asked Haku to get into bed nude he did as he was asked, Ino than took a picture of the two in bed together.

Naruto Saw this and he was pissed "Ino! Delete those photos now! "Ino turned around and yelled . "No Naruto she needs to pay she has the hots for you doesn't she? "Ino yelled at her blonde boyfriend who just looked more upset by every word she said "She doesn't" Naruto replied and than redressed Sakura.

Ino then gave a smile and said "Naruto I deleted the pictures," she smiled and innocent smile at him"thanks Ino" Naruto said as he picked up Sakura and walked out.

Sakura woke up the next morning with a hangover getting sick the second she tried to sit up she rushed to the bathroom to relieve her stomach.

Naruto went to Sakura's side and patted her back "its ok" she stops and Naruto hands her medicine for the headache and anti nauseous meds.

She got dressed and went to class as she was walking she saw a poster in the hall Sakura took it off and read it, it said campuses whore. On it had picture of her nude and a guy that looks like a girl nude she was going to cry in tell Ino came up to her.

And put a hand on her shoulder and said "you lost your virginity to Haku" Sakura gasped and began to cry she ran back to her dorm.

Naruto chased her back to their room and sat beside her on her bed and started hugging and patting her back "you didn't I was their they only took a picture of you and that's it" Naruto reassured her.

Sakura than gave a bright smile to Naruto and said "thank you so much Naruto!" with joy in her voice and a smile that finallly reached her eyes for the first time.

She than accidently kissed him on the lips blushing she pulled away a bit shyly she said, "oh I'm so sorry Naruto! I just got excited and over joyed."He blushed a bit "its fine Sakura" Naruto responded.

Naruto then said "lets head to class. They both went to class aa they entered "sorry Mr. kakashi about us being late" Naruto said giving him an excuse that Sakura whipped out off the top of her head.

They took their seats thats when Sakura heard a voice Say, "hey Sakura how have you been?"

She turned around and stared "hey Shikamaru" Sakura said cheerfully Naruto than looked at the guy named Shikamaru and said "you know this guy Sakura?" Sakura smiled at naruto nodding her head "Yeah" she replied "we were in advanced class together in high school."

"He's a genius" Sakura said with a grin than Shikamaru replied "yeah but it's a pain in the ass being a genius and she's the second smartest person here."

Naruto looked amazed that Sakura was a genius and second best to shikamaru than the bell rang and they went to Miss Senju next for English literature.

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru went there togehter they studied and than went to lunch.

Ino came in to the lunch room running to Naruto "hey honey bun" she said sweetly Naruto just gave her go to hell look for what she did to Sakura this morning he was mad "Ino" Naruto spit out than said" we will talk later" he than began to walk to where Sakura and Shikamaru were sitting at.

Ino then thought something's was up with him as he walked over to Sakura, Sakura then said "Naruto I want you to meet my other friend's Neji huyga, Rock lee but everyone calls him Lee and last but not least this is Gaara."Naruto then smiled at them saying 'Hi' to them.

Ino was with Karin "I think he's cheating on me with that pink bubble gum haired freak!" Ino said with a depressed voice "no he's not I know my cousin he's, had a crush on you ever since kinder garden."Ino brighten up a little bit after hearing that.

(Back with Sakura and Naruto.)

Naruto than asked what their masters are. Sakura than said "Nejis good in math lees good in English and Gaara's is a history buff and shikamaru and I are great in all those areas."

Naruto thought to himself 'I have some cool friends,' after lunch Naruto and Sakura went to their dorm to study and goof off.

Naruto then remembered he had to give Ino a heart-to-heart "Sakura I will be back in a moment I have to talk to Ino " he sighed "ok" Sakura said sweetly .

Naruto went down to Ino's dorm he knocked and Ino answered letting Naruto enter the room.

He gave a irritated look to Ino "INO WHY DID YOU TREAT SAKURA LIKE CRAP!?" Ino gave a sad frown "because she's a loser Naruto and so were you! When I first accepted you but I changed you in to a suave hottey!" Ino growled.

Naruto then kissed her "please just lay off she's a sweet girl" Naruto sweetly asked "your cheating on me aren't you !" Ino accused.

"I'm not I'll prove it to you. " Naruto locked Ino's door he than kissed her with passion as he took her to her bed and began groping her lushes breasts Ino moaned and than she felt a shudder of pleasur go down her spine.

{An hour later}

Two blondes lying in bed one asleep the other getting up and getting dressed to leave as he tucked his love in and left her room.

Naruto snuck in his and Sakuras room Sakura was coming out of the shawer with a towel wrapped around her lushe's body, Naruto started to get a nose bleed and turned red in the face as he went outside to wait.

Naruto than knocked Sakura told him she was descent so he walked in and said "Sakura sorry it was an accident" Sakura gave a perverted smile and said " it's fine " as she sat on the bed to get ready for bed. Than after a while of talking they went to bed, Sakura deep down was glad that he walked him and saw her she fell to sleep with a smile on her face.

End of chapter1

Authors note: sorry I had to write this to cope with something that came up in my life.

And sorry for the slow up date on life of a hitman my seconed betas computer went kaput on him but I will up date it when I get it back.

Aslo sorry for takeing so long on chapter2 of the endslaved kunoichs flame is still working on it. And I will aslo up date chapter 4 as soon as I get it back from my first beta. End of authors note, please review its always welcome.


	2. Chapter2  The jumping blonde

Chapter2

The jumping blonde

Authers note: this may be the last chapter I write this to cope and my next fic will be better I promise you that to make up for this sort fic.

Naruto and Sakura were studying for history they quizzed each other and getting closer as friends.

"Sakura have you had a boyfriend before?" Naruto questioned "Sakuras than had a depressed expression on her face and replied "I had one his name was Obito Uchiha he was an asshole".

"Oh" Naruto stated he then rubbed her shoulder she looked happier than a minute ago Sakura looked at the clock it was bed time so the duo went to their separate beds.

The next day Naruto, Sakura and her friends went to eat breakfast Ino came over and hugged Naruto and decided to keep peace between her and Sakura for her loves sake.

Naruto then asked "Ino what are you doing tonight?" "Nothing" she replayed then she went to were Karin and Haku were at and began eating and chitchatting with them.

Sakura said "hey guys I got an epic idea why not make a smart's club for smart people "ok the group agreed in unison so after lunch they got a vacant class room for after school meetings.

Naruto even joined and he study with the group and got smarter.

Naruto then looked at his watch he was late for his and Ino's date "shit I am late! "Naruto yelled franticly he than rushed out and went to Ino's dorm.

Ino was peeved that he was late "were the hell wear you!" She yelled angrily?

"I was at the club working on getting smart. "Naruto replied he than took her by the hand and went to steak house.

Naruto took Ino by the hand and entered the restaurant they sat out on a balcony Naruto and Ino both ordered stakes.

"so honeybun what have you been up to with those loser friends of yours?" "Nothing munch just been studying and they are the five smartest people in our college Ino "Naruto state bitterly.

Their dinner was severed and they ate and retuned back to the college grounds Sakura was asleep in bed when Naruto came in and went to bed.

Naruto woke up the next day got a shower and got clean and started his studies after the day Naruto went back to his dorm Naruto and Sakura finally finished code geass.

Sakura then said "let's do a puzzle " "ok" Naruto agreed Ino was going to check up on her love.

She went to the door and was going to knock In tell she heard yelling "not their!"

While in the room Naruto and Sakura were at their coffee table doing a puzzle as they ruff housed around it.

"Naruto your putting it in the wrong Place!" Sakura yelled outside of the room Ino had a shocked and unhappy appearance on her face "h... h... he cheating on me" she than ran to her room and called Haku up for confront.

An hour later Naruto go's to Ino's dorm and entered to see Ino and Haku in bed together Naruto heart broke at the scene in front of him.

He ran back to his dorm and started crying Sakura saw this and asked "what happened?" "Inos cheating on me Sakura." he said in between sobs.

There was a knock "come in" Sakura said Ino entered the room Sakura gave a bitter look towards Ino, Naruto looked up mad he than said" what do you want you cheating bitch?".

Ino tried to explain but Naruto didn't want to hear it" Ino we are over" Naruto yelled Ino ran out and cried Sakura said "its ok Naruto" Sakura said this as the kissed Naruto on the lips.

Than she went down and kissed his neck an hour later the pinkie and the blonde lay in bed snuggling toghter Naruto knew who to love he found the pinkie who deep down he new she was the one for him since he saw her.

Aouthers note : I hope you liked this fic my next one will make up for it I promise.


End file.
